


"Is This The End?"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and you have a huge argument, how will things work out? (happy fluffy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is This The End?"

**Author's Note:**

> All your writings are just perfect. I really like them :) if you are not busy may i want a one shot too? Disappointment heart broken tears in it? (End is all up to you :) ) … Not so smut but it can have some smutish scene :)

"You never listen!!! Just one time is all I asked, just listen to me but you can’t, you look right by me and never think about how all this traveling and time spent away from each other makes me feel Ben! You brush me off like some piece of lint on your fine suits. I’m done Ben, I can’t do this anymore." You were in tears as your two year relationship with Benedict was crumbling around you.

"You don’t see it how I do. You won’t and don’t understand it. I knew this wouldn’t work out. I think it’s best if we end things, we aren’t on the same path and I don’t want to be burdened anymore." Ben was furious and was yelling just a loud as you were.

"So now I’m a freaking burden!?!? You know what? Screw you! I’m leaving." You grabbed a few of your clothes and stormed out of the flat you shared with Ben.

"Wait ______, where are you going to go?" Ben yelled as you walked down the stairs to the street.

"None of your business! I’ll be back for my other things in a few days." You screamed and walked off down the street. You honestly had no idea where you would go. You had sold your flat when you moved in with Ben last year and you didn’t have many friends except Tom and Martin and Amanda along with a few other friends that you met through Ben. Tom lived just around the corner, it was the closest place for tonight. You walked there with your little bag filled with clothes you had grabbed in the rush of things. Knocking on Tom’s door you heard him call out "just a moment!" As he walked to the door. Tears streamed down your face and you sobbed in your hands as he opened the door to find you standing there.

”_______? What’s wrong?” He tilted your head up to look at him, worry written all over his face.

"We had a fight" you sobbed.

"Come in, come on." Tom took your arm and pulled you into his place.

"I’m so sorry Tom, I don’t…have anywhere….else to go." You wept.

"Shhh…it’s okay. Come sit on the couch and let’s talk about it." Tom had his hand on your back and ushered you to the living room and sat you down. He sat on the coffee table in front of you and rubbed your shoulder.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." He always felt like you were a sister to him and always treated you like one, calmed you when you were angry, made you laugh when you were sad, talked and joked with you to get you to fight back. Just like a brother that wanted to pick on his sister.

"Ben said he had to go out of town again, he just got back…he didn’t talk to me about it and we had a big row and he told me I was a burden! A flippen burden Tom!" You cried harder again.

"That doesn’t sound like Ben. I need to call him." Tom got up to get his mobile and dial Ben.

"Don’t you dare call him Thomas! I don’t want him to know in here! I’m done with him." You growled.

"Ookkaay" Tom put his phone down and raised his eyebrows in surprise, he never had seen you so aggressive.

"I just need a place to crash tonight, I’ll be out tomorrow." You cried again.

"The guest room is yours as long as you need it." Tom motioned upstairs and you headed up to cry yourself to sleep, which wasn’t to hard tonight after the fight.

Tom looked and listened to make sure you went to the bedroom and closed the door before he pick his phone up and went into the kitchen to call Benedict.

"Ben, I know you’re there. Pick up…" Tom got his answering machine.

"I’m not hanging up until you answer Benedict." Tom stayed on the line until Ben picked the house phone up and huffed.

"What do you want?" He sounded very disgusted.

"Your girlfriend is here and is extremely upset. What they hell Ben? You told her she was a burden!?" Tom was angry at Ben for saying these things.

"Things got heated, I didn’t mean it. How is she?" Ben sighed.

"How is she? How the f%*k you think she is? She’s a bloody mess Ben!" Tom was very pissed.

"Can I speak to her?"

"She’s upstairs crying herself to sleep, you can’t speak to her and I doubt she would want to. Ben you and ______ were always meant to be together and so help me god if you don’t mend this relationship I will kick your arse! Come over in the morning if you truly care for her." Tom hung up without giving Ben a chance to reply.

The next morning you were having tea and reading the paper when it was a knock at the door.

"I’ll get it." Tom got up and answered it. You couldn’t hear who was at the door since you were in the kitchen. You heard footsteps coming closer until Ben appeared around the corner. You huffed and rolled your eyes as you sat the tea and paper down on the table and got up to walk out.

"Dammit Tom." You groaned as you stormed past him.

"Wait ______. Please hear me out." Ben pleaded as you walked down the hall and he came after you, his long legs caught up to you quickly and he grabbed your arm and spun you around.

"No! You never listened to me, why should I listen to anything you have to say?" You yanked your arm out of his grip and stopped upstairs as Ben pleaded for you to come back. When you slammed your door you threw yourself across the bed and cried again. Ben tapped lightly on the guest bedroom door and waited for your response.

"Go away." You cried.

"I need to talk to you. I made a huge mistake _______. Please can we talk." Ben said softly from the other side the door.

"Go away!" You took your soft slipper off and threw it at the door. Ben opened the door and walked in slowly incase you threw anything else at him.

"I should of locked it" you muttered.

"Baby please…" Ben sat beside you on the bed and stroked your hair.

"A burden Ben…I have never gotten in your way…never ever have I impeded your progress!" You turned on your side to look at him with your puffy red eyes.

"I know and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it honestly I didn’t." Ben rubbed your arm and laid down beside you.

"Then why did you say it?" Your tears trickled over your nose and splashed on the bed. Ben wiped them away and kissed your forehead sweetly.

"I said it because when I’m out of town without you I feel guilty every day, guilty that you aren’t beside me. It hurts me every time I have to leave you. I know you’d always be there by me if you could and will be there when I get back but I miss you so much. You aren’t a burden _______, I love you, I always have, always will. Please will you come home?" Ben’s eyes flicked between yours.

You nodded lightly and Ben scooped you into his arms and pulled you closer.

"I promise I’ll listen to you, always." Ben teared up.

"I promise you that I won’t loose my cool again and flip out on you. I’ll join you anywhere you want me to." You cried into Ben’s chest and placed little kisses on it. He placed kisses on your head and stroked your back as you both lay together and comforted each other.


End file.
